ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Alpha and Omega
Pokemon: Alpha and Omega is a new series based on the 3DS games Pokemon OmegaRuby and AlphaSapphire, and is the third entry of the American-made Pokemon anime series, with Pokemon Redux as first and Pokemon Heart and Soul as second. Distributed by Warner Bros. Animation in association with Nintendo, the Pokemon Company, and Game Freak, it will premiere on Cartoon Network at an unknown date. Despite being the third installment, it's not a continuation of Heart and Soul, but rather a start of a new story (although past characters like Dillon and Patrick can guest-star.) SUMMARY: Hoenn is a beautiful region set in the Pokemon world. It has mysteries surrounding the far reaches of space, as well as the newest method of evolution: Mega Evolution! We may know little about Mega Evolution, but what we can all gather is that the Pokemon requires its Trainers' bond to achieve that level, and can tap in the fullest of its power. We are still researching on it. The story also stars around the 10-year-old Ian, who has moved to Littleroot Town recently, and is dying to start his Pokemon journey to be the ultimate Trainer! After meeting his neighbor May, he and his selected Torchic rescue Professor Birch from an attacking Poochyena. Birch thanks him and tasks him to befriend new Pokemon and battle Trainers. He meets up with his rival Caleb and his Treecko, whom both think they can do better than Ian can. However, if his task wasn't tough enough, he must beware the wrath of two evil syndicates called Team Magma and Team Aqua, whom plan to find the two legendary Pokemon Groudon and Kyogre to use their power for their evil delusions. MAIN CHARACTERS: Ian (voiced by Robert Tinkler)-the protagonist who is new in Littleroot Town. He is dying to meet Professor Birch, whom he rescues from a wild Poochyena with the Torchic he received. Ian is very brave, serious, and loves a fair, honorable fight. The Narrator (voiced by Peter Cullen) The Pokedex (voiced by TBA) SUPPORTING CHARACTERS: Professor Birch (voiced by Jeff Bennett)-one of Hoenn's beloved Pokemon professors. While researching in the field, he is attacked by a wild Poochyena, and Ian came to his rescue. Giving thanks, he gives him the same Torchic he used earlier. May (voiced by Stephanie Sheh)-Birch's daughter and one of Ian's new neighbors. She sometimes helps her father with his research while on her Pokemon journey. Her partner is a Mudkip. Wally (voiced by James Arnold Taylor)-a shy and timid boy from Petalburg City whom Ian helps to catch a Ralts to start his journey. Sadly, Wally is ill, much to the horror of his family. But that doesn't stop him and still sets off alone despite their feelings for him. Caleb (voiced by Jason Marsden)-Ian's rival who is not only full of himself but thinks he can outdo Ian. His partner is a Treecko. Sometimes, he and Ian fight alongside each other against the shenanigans of both Team Magma and Team Aqua. Martha (voiced by Kath Soucie)-Ian's mom. Steven (voiced by TBA)-the son of Mr. Stone of Devon Corporation. He and Ian first met at Granite Cave. He is researching about mysterious stones and Mega Evolution. He is also the Hoenn Pokemon League champion. Aarune (voiced by Lex Lang)-he is considered to be a "Secret Base Expert" while traveling around the world. He helps Ian setting up his first Secret Base. Lisia (voiced by Cindy Robinson)-one of Hoenn's biggest Pokemon Contest idols. Zinnia (voiced by Tara Strong)-a mysterious girl with a traveling Whismur whom she calls Aster. She has ties with both Deoxys and Rayquaza as well as the origins of Hoenn. VILLAINS: Maxie (voiced by Maurice LaMarche)-leader of Team Magma. Felix (voiced by Nolan North)-Team Magma's captain and spy. His partner is a Vulpix, who later evolves into Ninetales. He later catches a Skarmory. Usually chases Ian around for some reason... Tabitha (voiced by Clancy Brown)-one of Team Magma's administrators. He is very cunning and ruthless. Courtney (voiced by Grey DeLisle)-one of Team Magma's administrators. Sharp-tongued and very sarcastic, she doesn't tolerate patience and failure. Archie (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)-leader of Team Aqua. Winston (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal)-Team Aqua's captain and spy. His partner is a Staryu, who later evolves into Starmie. He later catches a Roselia. Usually chases Ian around for some reason. Shelly (voiced by Cree Summer)-one of Team Aqua's administrators. Despite her sassy looks, she is sarcastic and is silver-tongued just like Courtney. Matt (voiced by Terry Crews)-one of Team Aqua's administrators. The biggest and strongest of the Aquas, he has no regrets for his actions. GYM LEADERS: Roxanne (voiced by Kelly Stables)-gym leader of Rustboro City and graduate of the Pokemon Trainers' School after 20 years. Her Pokemon is a Nosepass. Brawly (voiced by Rob Paulsen)-top surfer and gym leader of Dewford Town. Much to his rich father's dismay, he is irresponsible. His Pokemon are Machop and Makuhita. Wattson (voiced by Jess Harnell)-gym leader of Mauville City. His Pokemon is a Manectric. He later returns to ask for Ian's help when the generator of New Mauville goes berserk. Flannery (voiced by Vanessa Marshall)-novice gym leader of Lavaridge Town. Her Pokemon are Slugma and Torkoal. Norman (voiced by Wally Wingert)-gym leader of Petalburg City and Ian's father. His Pokemon are Loudred, Kecleon, Swellow, and Vigoroth. Winona (voiced by Kristen Schaal)-gym leader of Fortree City. Her Pokemon are Natu, Pelipper, and Altaria. Tate and Liza (voiced by Jason Spisak and Tara Strong)-twin Gym Leaders of Mossdeep City who challenge Ian to a double battle until they bring up the third Pokemon they share. Their Pokemon are Solrock, Lunatone, and Claydol. Wallace (voiced by Stephen Wolfe Smith)-gym leader of Sootopolis City and Steven's close friend. His Pokemon are Luvdisc, Whiscash, Gyarados, and Milotic. ELITE FOUR: Sidney (voiced by Brian Posehn)-the first Elite. His Pokemon are Mightyena, Sharpedo, Cactirne, Crawdaunt, and Absol. Phoebe (voiced by Colleen O'Shaugnessey)-the second Elite. Her Pokemon are Dusclops, 2 Banettes, Sableye, and Shedinja. Glacia (voiced by Misty Lee)-the third Elite. Her Pokemon are Glalie, 2 Sealeos, another Glalie, and Walrein. Drake (voiced by Corey Burton)the fourth and final Elite. His Pokemon are Shelgon, Altaria, Flygon, Kingdra, and Salamence. POKEMON (IN ORDER) THAT IAN HAD: * Torchic * Wurmple * Lotad * Beldum (a shiny one) * Cascoon (evolved) * Taillow * Beautifly (evolved) * Lombre (evolved) * Combusken (evolved) * Magikarp * Abra * Kadabra (evolved) * Zigzagoon * Sandshrew (traded for Zigzagoon) * Gyarados (evolved) * Sandslash (evolved) * Swellow (evolved) * Swablu * Blaziken (evolved) * Trapinch * Vibrava (evolved) * Altaria (evolved) * Flygon (evolved) * Alakazam (evolved) * Ludicolo (evolved) * Snorunt * Bronzor * Togepi * Togetic (evolved) * Bronzong (evolved) * Froslass (evolved) * Togekiss (evolved) ENGLISH OPENINGS: TBA ENGLISH ENDINGS: TBA JAPANESE OPENINGS: TBA JAPANESE ENDINGS: TBA EPISODES: TBA CREW: Executive Producer: Sam Register Producers: TBA Directors: Vinton Hueck, Ciro Nieli, Sam Register, Shaunt Nigoghossian, Todd Waterman Voice Director: Andrea Romano Music By: Noam Kaniel Animation Provided by: ShoPro, Toon City Inc. Production Companies: Warner Bros. Animation, Nintendo, The Pokemon Company, ShoPro Distributor: Warner Bros. Animation CHANNELS: * USA-Cartoon Network * Canada-Teletoon * Japan-TV Tokyo * Latin America-Cartoon Network * UK & Ireland-Cartoon Network * Australia-Cartoon Network * Germany-Super RTL RATINGS: * TV-Y7-FV (USA) Category:Pokemon Category:Television Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Nintendo Category:Warner Bros. Animation